OPERATION Apple of Eden
Operation Apple of Eden is a long term and costly operation taken by the Tyran Black Operations Ministry in order to soften up the Ossyrian defence to allow for a full scale invasion of the Ossyrian colonies and homeworld. The operation was initially skeptical among most high rated security staff, however, success within the outer Ossyrian colonies have pressed all doubts aside. The operation has lead to an opportunity to allow Tyran forces to by-pass the Ossyrian Primary Barrier, Secondary Barrier, Tertiary Barrier, and Home Fleet Containment Zone. =Yellow Phase= Yellow Phase consists of long term covert tactics to undermine Ossyrian faith in the political and social systems. These systems, though seemingly benign, are crucial to the support of Ossyrian policies and institutions. The polarization of the population along multiple lines including political, cultural, and religious will help reduce trust in Ossyrian government. Support of organized crime will reduce reaction time and will stress the peace keeping force to the limits. Distraction of intelligence agencies and security forces implausible but a bonus if successful. Political Bribery Covert agents deep within Ossyrian political system are tasked with bribing city officials from low level council members to city-state leaders. Major political seats such as the Federal Chancellor of Ossyria or the Federal Council of Ossyria are too high and risky to bribe. Bribery of these positions will result in immediate discovery and the operation will be compromised (Ossyrian 5th Intel and Recon notable for their unconventional methods of information extraction). After officials are bribed, begin operations to fix elections and perform voter fraud. After elections, release information of bribery and voter fraud through local closed internet channels (Galacti-Net channels optional). Gradual spread of information and evidence of multiple corrupt city officials will undermine trust in political system. Organized Crime Fund organized crime factions within Ossyrian and the colonies. Drugs such as mestizo and mind-bender are easy to produce and ship. Assist in infiltration operations of stellar gangs onto the Ossyrian colonies. Slavers optional for distraction purposes only. Supplement gangs with weapons from Karsol, Homeworld, Lykofos, and limited numbers of Tyran arms. Serial numbers and DNA registration linked to deceased gang members from out system. All interaction with gang members are done with a third party mercenary for deniability (third party member to be assassinated and disposed of in a desolate system's star made to look like a space shuttle life support and navigation failure). Fund Radical Groups Provide funds to radical groups within inner colonies via anonymous packages. Terrorist organizations like the Sons of Ossyria and the Fellowship of the Sun are obvious choices for their anarchist principles and radical ideologies. Credits Create counterfeit credits with location stamps originating in the Ossyrian colonies for the past five years to undermine economic trust in the Ossyrian systems. Counterfeit credits are to be in physical form as digital/quantum forms are nearly impossible to create/legitimize. Circulate within the outer colonies and gradually send funds towards the inner colonies. The mainworld is classified as too risky to send counterfeit funds. Ossyrian Peace Corps (OPC), Colonial Intelligence Agency (CIA), and the Ossyrian Information Bureau (OIB) are currently investigating counterfeit currency within the mainworld. =Blue Phase= Direct covert attacks are aimed primarily towards secondary infrastructure services for crippling emergency services in outer and inner colonies. Attacks does not need to be successful, instead, the main purpose is to install fear. Successful attacks are only a bonus. All attacks in the blue phase should occur in random intervals. Simultaneous attacks will alert CIA and OIB servicemen. Convince the now radicalized public that the government cannot provide adequate security to them in the outer colonies and possibly the inner colonies. Power Satellites, Industrial Services, and Transportation Hubs Near the main Ossyrian star cluster (Archer Gamma) is a system void of habitable planets. However, the system is filled with gas giants that produce valuable hydrogen-1 and hydrogen-2 for starship fuel. Satellites near the class B blue giant Orionis collect solar power and beam them to particle accelerators that produce the necessary warship fuel. Many of these arrays rest in the inner colonies with few power generators in the outer colonies. Despite the importance of these arrays, only the satellites in the outer colonies are lightly guarded. Industrial services in the Hareth system contain metal rich planet and dwarf planets that house processing centres. From there, industrial vessels ship the processed materials to the mainworld and inner colonies for manufacturing. Osmium, iridium, rhodium, platinum, and ruthenium supply lines should be hit hard while silver, gold, and palladium supply lines should see minimum attacks. Major transportation hubs from the outer colonies to the mainworld and from the inner colonies to the outer colonies should be targeted. In essence, the goal would be to make the outer colonists feel unsafe and cut off from the mainworld. Attacks need not be successful. All attacks should be headed by slaver groups and freelance mercenary bands. Only top level dark operatives should head mercenary and slaver bands as well as third party contacts. If there are survivors, dark operatives are instructed to eliminate survivors and third party operatives in accordance to MOCKINGBIRD protocol. HAVOK neutron bombs authorized for all level 5 operatives. OpCom Initiative Delta Key figures in the religious, cultural, political moderators, and radical groups have been marked during Yellow Phase. During Blue Phase, sleeper agents planted within the organizations are authorized to assassinate key figures. Failure is not an option. Upon capture, sleeper agents are programmed to detonate organic dissolving agents 21-ZULU hidden within oral and respiratory cavities. =Green Phase= Fund and aid political groups in inner and outer colonies to favour leaving the protection of the mainworld. Emphasis should be given to political ploys which favour a smaller national defence, tight civilian gun control and weapon elimination, etc... Option should be more viable after years of attacks in the outer and inner colonies. Stealth vessels should enter near system and observe troops movements while and carriers disguised as mining and transportation vessels should enter near system in the guise of mining operations in asteroids and dwarf planets. Vessel captains are authorized to begin building miniature space port towers aimed at allowing the Blitz Fleet to jump in system without calculation vectors from shipboard virtual intelligences [Editor's Note - Artificial intelligences have not been invented for widespread ship use. Imperial Standards and Practices are in effect making artificial intelligences illegal to produce until the Empire's fall in 93 AF]. =Red Phase= Military Intervention. Impossible to wage war against Ossyrian Homefleet using conventional warfare. Suicide fighter squads are equipped with SHIVA nuclear warheads and set to detonate upon impact. Fighter escorts to stay close in order to protect warhead carrier. Main targets are carriers, strike carriers, and dreadnaughts. Capitol ships are too defended and heavily armed to make an effort. Communication buoys, GPS satellites, continental fibre optic cables deep within the crust, electrical grids, and major transportation hubs in the mainworld are vital targets. Nuclear power plants are secondary objectives, radiation containment procedures are negligible unless it severely affects ground operations. The capital (Dallas) is vital to success and all efforts to contain radiation within the city should be maintained. Nuclear powerplants are to be saved and avoided at all costs. [Editor's Note - Ossyrian rebels bombed major power plants irradiating major cities with Tyran bases in 88 AF. Tyrans evacuated the cities and reestablished bases on Ossyrian satellites (moons)]. Category:Events